drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchers
The Watchers are a mysterious group of otherworldly beings that feature prominently in Drakengard and Drakengard 3. Throughout the series they have been referred to as Grotesqueries and Daemons, and (erroneously) Nameless, and the Gods. In the original Japanese script, they are called Angels (天使); they are also explicitly called as such in Drakengard 3. They are led by the Queen-beast, also known as the Grotesquerie Queen. They were created as the servants and agents of the Gods, being their instruments in destroying humanity. Nature During the age of the Intoners, an Intoner and her disciple could combine their powers to summon them from the great beyond. Each Intoner and disciple had a different appearance, ability and summoning pact for their respective angel. A disciple could choose to summon them without the support of their Intoner at the cost of losing their human sentience. They are an object of worship for the Empire, who are governed by the Cult of the Watchers. The Watchers display various divine abilities throughout the course of the series. It is clear they are able to possess the weak minded, as they did when Inuart realized how weak he truly was. Also, Manah herself is possessed due to her longing for her mother's affection. This possession can be long-lasting or short term, depending on the host. For example, when Inuart saw that Furiae had killed herself, he immediately broke free from their hold. However, with Manah, 18 years after the cult falls, The Watchers still possess a hold on her, and it takes the aid of Nowe to help her break free of their control. Their primary goal is the breaking of the seals and the destruction of the human race, which they are doing for their leader and maker. The meaning of the Cult of the Watchers' commandments is not that it would be sacrilege to depict the Watchers, but rather that even doing nothing, belief (or rather, infection) will naturally spread. One of the many forms they can take is that of giant humanoid infants, with electrical wings and sharp teeth. Gallery Drakengard = |-|Drakengard 2= - CGI = File:DOD2_Watchers.jpg }} |-|Drakengard 3 = - Story = File:DD3_Phanuel.png|Phanuel File:DD3_Zophile.png|Zophiel File:DD3_Armaros.png|Armaros }} Etymology The name of the Angel Egregore (Egregor) comes from the word "egregore" (also "grigori"). This word is a transliteration of the Greek word, egregoroi, meaning "watchers". This word appears in the Septuagint translation of the Book of Lamentations, as well as the Book of Jubilees and the Book of Enoch. Therefore an egregore is an angel, sometimes called watcher; in Hebrew the word is ir, and the concept appears in The Book of Enoch. Thus, Irim, the city of the Nephilim is again linked with the Book of Enoch, since the Nephilim, according to that Book, were the sons of the Irim (the egregores.). Although the Irim, the egregores, are angels on both sides of the camp - fallen angels as well as faithful ones.http://www.archangels-and-angels.com/misc/grigori.html Trivia *The Watchers are the name of a group of fallen angels (The Grigori) who left heaven to breed with human women. *In the Japanese version of Drakengard 2, the Watchers are also referred to as the Nameless. In the English version, the terms "Nameless" and "Gods" are used interchangeably, leading to misunderstandings about the identities of the Watchers and Gods. *The Queen-beast is speculated to be Zero having succumbed to the Flower's malice, although Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side shows that Zero died in the timeline leading to Drakengard; this means that it is either the Zero from either Branch C or Branch D, or another being entirely. *In Drag-On Dragoon 1.3, the dragons are driven mad and start devouring everything, transforming into many forms. One of these forms resembles giant humanoid babies. References Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Ground Enemies Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Watchers Category:Lore Category:Antagonist